Harry Potter and Voldemort's True End
by KatrinaSimpson
Summary: Harry's final year and Voldemort comes back to cause trouble! Hogwarts is CLOSED! (Please R&R!)


Harry Potter & Voldemort's True End

**Harry Potter & Voldemort's True End******

Chapter 1! 

The Invisible Birthday Gift!!

"Harry! Speed up a little!!!" yelled Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger, "He's catching up!!! You too, Ron!!"

"I am hurrying!!" snarled Ron, "You-Know-Who will catch up to us soon! There's just no chance Hermione!"

They were trapped, trapped in The London Underground. All of the bulbs were blown. Luckily, Hermione studied this place millions of times & was navigating.

"You-Know-Who!" screamed Hermione, "Harry be careful, he's right behind you!"

Harry turned around to see ... Voldemort! THUD! Harry quickly woke up with a start, sweating all over. His glasses were on the floor. He picked them up, positioned them on his face & looked around. The Dursley's place! He took a breath of relief.

"A horrible dream on my birthday!" sighed Harry, "Well, I've been through worse things." 

He was expecting owls to come through the door any second now. He started to look cheerful & pulled out 

Flying with the Cannons, a book about Quidditch. Harry was passionate about Quidditch. It's a wizarding sport that's played on broomsticks. It was the one thing that Harry thought that he was good at, unless you count being brave & sticking up for yourself & others as something.

"SCREECH!!!" hooted seven owls, as they came barging in through the door.

Harry recognised his own, Hedwig, Pig (Pigwidgeon), the Hogwarts owl & Hagrid's. He opened Ron's. 

Dear Harry,

How are you? Hope the muggles aren't trying anything funny on you.

Well, you can always put a good old Leg locker on them even if they tried. (Locomotor Mortis)

Harry, you know how that Barty Crouch guy launched that Dark Mark into the sky at the world cup?

Dad & the other Ministry of Magic wizards are working non-stop on that case. Poor Dad.

I wrote to Hermione to ask her whether Rita Skeeter was OK. She said that she wrote an article to 

The Daily Prophet, about how Rita gathered all the information. It made the front cover of Witches Weekly too. Well, I've sent you a card & a present with this. Charlie & Bill also sent you something.

Well, bye & good luck!

Ron!!

(I need BIG help on our assignment. What category does, 'Priori Incantatem' come under?)

Harry rummaged around the room for a pen (he had already packed his trunk & could not open it for a quill). He scribbled on the other side,

Dear Ron,

I'm great. I haven't opened the present yet, but thank you anyway. "Priori Incantatem" comes under the dark arts. Anyway, why are you asking me? Hermione is the right person. Well bye & happy wishes for the rest of your family. See you later!!

Harry

Harry decided to open the presents later. He sent Pig off. He opened Hermione's next.

Dear Harry,

How are you? Is your uncle being mean? I do hope not! I sent this with Hedwig. I bought your present by owl order again. I have to go now. Rita's doing fine. I suppose Ron told you all about that. Sorry about writing such a short note. I have my cousins over & they are bugging me to play with them (they are also wondering whether you are my boyfriend!!)

Well see ya, Harry!

Hermione

**Harry pointed his finger down his mouth while making choking noises. He then decided to open Hagrid's then see everyone's presents.**

****

Hello Harry!

How are you? I'm doing fine here in my hut!

Have you heard that I've been taking English Improvement classes with Professor Sinistra?

That's why I'm writing so neatly with punctuation, correct grammar & spellink!!

Harry laughed at Hagrid's 'spelling' mistake!

Have you also heard that that wretched Skeeter woman is believed to have been dead?

I know I'm not supposed to say this but, YAHOO!!!

I've also got you a gift. Bye for now,

All the best,

~~~~HAGRID~~~~

Harry then turned & grinned at all of his presents. He stumbled out of his wooden stool & opened Hermione's. Out fell a photo & a box. Harry opened the box. It contained a large tin of Plum & Prune cake & a book called, _The ways of your cloak_, a guide to using your invisibility cloak (includes polish, coating, Soapy liquid to wash it with & a smoother.) 

"Wow, Hermione!" beamed Harry, "This is one of the best!"

Harry was too sleepy to open the rest so, he climbed into bed to finish his assignment. 

Chapter 2!

The Horrible & Marvellous Disaster!

The next morning, at 9:00, Harry climbed down stairs for breakfast with the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia was making sausages & eggs for breakfast [Dudley is on a diet but everyone else (including Harry!!) isn't] Harry settled down at the table. It had a floral tablecloth with a large fruit bowl on top. Uncle Vernon was read the newspaper with ... glasses! Harry stifled a laugh. Maybe Uncle Vernon had got glasses in the early morning! The had double glass in a large, brownie coloured frame. Harry knew better than to ask his uncle why he had got them. The first rule in the Dursley's Rule-book (which contained over 853 rules) was never to ask questions. They liked everything to be a mystery.

"I'm so sorry, Dudders!" soothed Aunt Petunia, "That you have to eat only 1 piece of toast & 1 sausage."

"It's better than nothing!" roared Uncle Vernon.

Dudley's little piggy eyes were starting to water with sadness. He just sighed deeply & started his toast.

"You," eyed Aunt Petunia, "Have to eat quickly because Vernon will drop you off in London at 11:00."

Harry grinned under the table. Yes, that was something to look forward to. Hogwarts. That was Harry's favourite place to wake up to in the whole universe. Quidditch was another thing. He loved practicing for it. But, sadly the year before, Quidditch was cancelled for the arrival of something even better (though not in Harry's opinion) The Triwizard Tournament. Harry finished breakfast quickly & headed upstairs. There was Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, bouncing up & down in her cage with a note tied to her snowy leg. Harry quickly clicked her steel cage open & opened the letter. Out fell a piece of parchment & a clipping. Harry read the note first.

Dear Harry,

Hello! I'm really sorry to say that Hogwarts isn't opening this year. Did you hear about it in your Hogwarts letter too? I feel terrible about this.

I've enclosed the Daily Prophet article with this letter.

Ron can't take you for the year, but I'm more than welcome. Ask your guardians. Come today.

Well thank-you & good luck in coming here. Bye!!

~~~~Hermione

Harry just stood with there with his mouth wide open & the letter flew out of his hands. He didn't read his Hogwarts letter. It was not like Hermione to lie, she despised doing it. Harry felt like he had lost a treasured possession (as predicted by Prof. Trelawny). He moved his eyes toward the article.

**List of recent events!**

The things that have happened are:-

*Hogwarts is closed due to difficulties with the castle

*Diagon Alley has opened a new shop full of expensive stuff

*Lockhart has died (Harry beams guiltily)

*'Mad-Eye' Moody has taken leave of Cheshire

Thank-you all once again!

Harry tried to act normal.

"Well," he muttered, "At least I can stay at Hermione's."

He pocketed the letter & the cutting & ran downstairs. Uncle Vernon, without his glasses, was standing at the door. 

"It's about time too," he grumbled.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts this year, it's closed," said Harry, nice & clearly, "I'm staying at my friends house instead."

Uncle Vernon grinned. 

"When will you go?" he asked.

"Today, right now, if I can," said Harry.

Chapter 3!

Hank & Helga's Home!

He had already packed his stuff. He climbed into the peachy Mercedes with polish all over it & they drove off towards Hermione's house. Harry knew which number it was, luckily.

"Number 403," he said, promptly.

The car screeched to a halt in front of a yellow-bricked house. It was magnificent! Harry had never seen anything like it before. It was a big house with a red-bricked roof. It had nearly every common flower in baskets that made the word, ' 

Welcome!' in their front lawn. Hermione was standing outside in Jeans & a peachy-coloured top with sneakers.

"Hi, Harry!" screamed Hermione, "Ron's here too!"

Harry said 'Bye!' to Uncle Vernon, who merely nodded & strode he into the house.

"Hiya, Harry!" said Ron, cheerfully. He was wearing muggle clothes too. "Do you like Hermione's house?"

Harry looked around. He spotted a polished wooden floor & wooden stairs & a huge round table in the middle. It had a checked table covering on it with a massive bouquet of Pansies & Tulips in the middle. The kitchen was a little hidden which had a pink plastic sign that read, "The Granger Gang! Hank, Helga & Hermione". There was massive, clean windows with floral curtains.

"I simply adore it!" exclaimed Harry & he saw Hermione beaming at both of them.

Hermione then introduced him to her parents, Hank Granger & Helga Granger.

"Nice to meet you!" they both said, "Hermione's told us all about the both of you. Sounds great! Hermione, show Harry your room will you? I'll bring up some hot chocolate" (Ron looks puzzled) "In a moment. OK?"

"Yeah, thanks mum," muttered Hermione.

Noticing Ron's puzzled face, she then quickly said, "It's a really good hot muggle drink. I'm sure you'll like it."

She led the way upstairs. After making some pretty confusing turns, they arrived at a door that said, "Hermione's Hang-out House". She looked a little embarrassed when they came inside. It was very similar to her lounge except nearly everything was purple & blue.

"You guys will be sleeping in the guest's room," she said.

They crept out silently & Hermione led them to a door that said, "Guest's Dwellings". As soon as they entered, Hermione turned around to face them.

"What are your favourite colours?" she inquired.

"Green," said Ron.

"Blue," replied Harry, "But why?"

She turned around, whipped out her wand & pointed it at the left side corner & said, "Grencio!"

It turned a bright greeny colour.

"HERMIONE! You of all..." began Ron. 

She silenced him with a beady & steely eyed look. He kept quiet with his arms folded around his chest, puffing furiously.

She then said, "Blucio!" while pointing her wand at the right corner. 

It turned a royal-blue colour. She turned around, smiling guiltily at them.

"I can perform magic because Professor McGonagall trusts me & that I will not do anything mean & crazy." she muttered.

"Hermy dear!" yelled Hermione's dad, "We've run out of cocoa. Sorry!"

"That's OK, We'll go to sleep then," she answered, "Goodnight!"

She walked off to her own bedroom.

Harry & Ron went to bed while Ron mumbled, "Atleast we don't have to drink any of that Chot Octlate stuff."

Chapter 4!

The dim awakening!

"So, Hermy, are these guys your boyfriends?" screamed a little squeaky voice.

"SHUT UP, Sarah!" whispered Hermione, angrily "You'll wake them up!"

"We already are up!" muttered both Ron & Harry.

"These are my cousins, Mickey & Sarah!" said Hermione, led the way downstairs & mumbled to them, "Sorry!"

Sarah was still in her pyjamas, blue spotted on a purple background. She had brown hair in curls (like Hermione) & green eyes. She had a wet smile on her face. Mickey on the other hand, had dark hair in thin spikes with a blue shirt with purple stripes. He had blue eyes. He was not happy & had thin rimmed glasses on his eyes. Harry had hot chocolate (Ron devoured it) & moved onto the solid food. 

"Dad said he'll drop us in London to spend the day in Diagon Alley," said Hermione in a cheerful voice & then added in nothing more than a whisper to Harry & Ron, "To get away from them."

She pointed at Mickey & Sarah. They were whispering too.

"What is this Diagon Alley business," said Mickey in a rather mature voice.

"It's a ... er ... place where ... you buy creepy crawlies!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry saw Ron give a shudder. Ron hated spiders. Harry got dressed & so did the others.

"Come on, Lady & Gentlemen," said Hermione's father.

The said good-bye to Hermione's mum & Hermione's cousins (Hermione too, rather reluctantly). They hopped into the car (A bright-sea green Mercedes), all three in the back seat. It was very clean & had electric windows. 

Hermione whispered to Harry, "Have you written to Sirius yet?"

She was referring to Sirius Black, Harry's god-father. Harry only found out that he had one in his third year. He was very kind to Harry, like a father.

"No, I haven't," Harry answered, "I wanted write to him today."

They were all rather quiet until they had reached Diagon Alley, London. Hermione's dad gave them all some money to change into the wizarding currency, Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles & Bronze Knuts.

After they changed the money, they ventured toward the new shop. It had a big floppy sign on it saying, "Meg's Muggle Manor!" in lovely silver Lucida Handwriting font. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron, "What a great idea! Bet you a Sickle that my dad's in there!"

Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, was very much interested in the average muggle life & the way they have discovered so much without the use of magic.

Sure enough, as they entered, Mr. Weasley was in there saying excitedly to Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, look at this Eckletric Wire!"

"Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry & Hermione together.

"Hi mum & dad!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hello dears!" said Mrs. Weasley, reaching out to hug them.

"Yeah, hi," said Mr. Weasley, ignoring them.

"ARTHUR!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

He continued to look around.

"Sorry dears," mumbled Mrs. Weasley angrily.

"Well, meet you somewhere else," said Ron & pulled the other two with him.

When they finished, Mr. Granger had come to receive them. Hermione & Ron bought Harry a

Evil-o-scope which spinned noisily around. It detected that something evil was around. They bought it to pay Harry back for the Omnioculars & they spotted a hag, a banshee & an invisibility cloak. When they came to The Granger home, they at dinner quickly & slumped upstairs & got ready for bed. Harry & Ron both said goodnight to Hermione & climbed into their bunk-beds, Harry on top & Ron on the lower bed.

Chapter 5!

The Day at The Burrow! (Just to let you know- it's the weekend so Hank & Helga don't work)

Harry, Ron & Hermione got up extra early that morning. They were planning to go to Ron's house. They crept silently down the long wooden stair-case & bounded for the dining table.

"Hello guys," grinned Mrs. Granger, "What have you got planned for today?"

"We've decided to stay Ron's house until tomorrow evening," muttered Hermione.

"Er ... Um ... OK, dear," said Mrs. Granger, uneasily.

She put four scrambled eggs on each of there plates, followed by toast, sausages & a drink of juice. Hermione grabbed 

a book called All about Gringotts & Saving of the sofa.

"What is it with you Hermione?" asked Ron, a little annoyed, "You already know 

all about Gringotts!"

"I know, I know," muttered Hermione, "But this is a really good & funny book ... I thought I should read a funny book for once. You should try it out, Ron, I bought it yesterday at Flourish & Blotts for 1 galleon!"

"Fine! I'll try it, if it's a funny book!" muttered Ron.

"The other good thing about it is that it is really short," Hermione pressed on, "And ..."

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT BOOK! I'LL READ IT, OK?" roared Ron, full of anger.

After breakfast, they went up stairs & got dressed into jeans & sneakers with a coloured top. Mrs. Granger wanted to drop them off today before Mickey & Sarah woke up.

"Hop in the car guys!" called out Mrs. Granger.

They jumped into the car & clicked their seat-belts on. Before long they immersed themselves in deep conversation about Hogwarts & soon enough, they arrived at 

The Burrow. It looked no different from last time. The yard was full of dirty, grimy & grubby little house gnomes. Mrs. Weasley was outside in her salmon-pink robes waiting to greet them. Fred & George Weasley were practising Quidditch out in the backyard.

"Hello dears!" soothed Mrs. Weasley, "Had a good holiday so far?"

"Yeah, great," mumbled Harry & Hermione.

"Come inside, you can play with Fred & George in the garden," motioned Mrs. Weasley.

They clambered inside & Fred & George were waiting for them, their faces grubby & soiled.

"Hey guys," said Fred in a high & hoarse voice, "Wanna play some Quidditch?"

Harry saw that George had just winked at them. They walked into the lawn & Fred motioned them onwards.

"Come & we'll show you what we found the other day," said George.

"What is it?" asked Ron, curiously.

"Sssshhhhh..." whispered Fred.

They then came to a clump of bushes. Fred parted them & George helped.

"See..." said George, as he beckoned them on further, "Look down there!"

"It's..." muttered Hermione with shock, "....Winky!"

There, in front of them, lay a small creature which, Harry too, recognised as the freed house elf, Winky. Her face was weather beaten & her eyes had great, big, brown blotches around them. She was still wearing everything that she used to, but everything was clean & crisp. She looked relieved now & Harry didn't suddenly think that she was going to burst out in tears on the spot.

"Hello sir!" she wailed, "I have discovered the illness of my ways & am no longer upset about Bartemius Crouch!"

"Good for you!" muttered Hermione, looking satisfied.

"Fred! George! Can you come here?" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

This was lucky for Harry; he quickly thought up a plan & kindly said to Winky, "Winky, can you tell us all the secrets that Mr. Crouch told you?"

"I is not going that low!" muttered Winky, angrily.

"OH!" grumbled Ron.

"Harry!" said George, coming up being them, "You all have to come & eat dinner!"

"See you, kind sir, kind lady & grumbly sir!" Winky said, pointing in the direction that they were about to head.

They scrambled out of the clump of bushes & ran in the direction of the back porch table. Mrs. Weasley & Fred were putting all the dishes on the table & George was jumping all over the place with his hands full of stainless-steel cutlery. Harry looked at all the dishes. There was Beef Stew, Roast Potatoes, Gravy, Chips, Sausages, Lamb Chops, Pumpkin Juice & Peas. Just like Hogwarts, Harry thought. Then he suddenly remembered.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, watching Mrs. Weasley pour Gravy on his lamb chops, "Why do you think that Hogwarts is closed this year?"

She straightened up & was now looking serious.

"Well, dear," she began, uneasily, "It's because Dumbledore's feeling a little uneasy about the castle lately. He was the one who found out that Rita Skeeter got into the castle without his permision & was dead & he's worried about the security in the castles. Main thing is that they are making improvements to the castle. Now, dears, quickly finish your supper & get to bed."

She spooned everything on everyone's plate & settled to her own. It looked as though she didn't want to discuss it any further. It also looked as though she was lying. The talk was beginning to rise to the topic of how different Hogwarts would look the next time they saw it. Everyone finished eating & Hermione helped wash the dishes (after explaining everything about using magic outside the school grounds to Mrs. Weasley). She was rather excited. Then, they climbed into their four-posters to get some rest.

Chapter 6!

Flying with the Chudley Cannons! (Ginny is in Witches Camp so that's why I didn't show her yet)

"Get 

up, Harry!" muttered Ron, excitedly, "Get up! Guess what?"

Harry woke from his bed, stretched out, put on his glasses & said, "What?"

"Mum's invited the Chudley Cannons for lunch at 12 & they're bringing their broomsticks too!" exclaimed Ron.

"You're joking," began Harry, disbelievingly, "Where did you find such a good joke? In my 

Chudley Cannons book?"

"I'M NOT JOKING!!!" screamed Ron, "ASK MY MUM IF YOU LIKE!"

"Fine I believe you!" soothed Harry, "Let's go down to breakfast."

They climbed the stairs & found that Hermione was already eating breakfast at he table. She was reading the book about Gringotts again.

"I thought you said that it was a short book," started Ron.

"I know," began Hermione, "I'm reading it for the 5th time. I finished it 3 times yesterday & I've finished it 1 more time today."

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley pile sausages & Tomato sauce on his plate.

"Thanks," he said.

Once they had finished eating, they dressed up in grand robes (in Harry & Hermione's case, their dress robes). Ron refused to wear his dress robes & make a fool out of himself.

"What are you going to wear then?" snapped Mrs. Weasley, "You can't go naked & you can't go in your Hogwarts robes so, what will you wear? You may certainly not wear ..."

And it went on for ages like that until he asked Hermione desperately, "Can you make my Hogwarts ones blue?"

Hermione agreed, rather reluctantly. So, Ron had some different coloured robes & was able to convince his mother that they were the old ones Charlie had dropped off in his visit last year. The Chudley Cannons were a suburban Irish team that was not as good as the International Irish team & had none of their players. Everyone was brushing themselves up for the big party. Mrs. Weasley had been cooking things from dawn until 11:45 when she finally decided to dress up. She was wearing robes of

Forget-me-not blue & her hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head. Fred & George came in wearing robes of Purple with Moons & Constellations on them. Then, there came a knock on the door. 

As the guests came in they sang,

"Extra, Extra, read all about it!

Chudley Cannons are winners & there's no doubt about it!

We're so mighty,

We're so tough,

Because the snitch,

Is our catch,

We'll start with our Captain Chaser, Anderson,

Who has huge muscles that can carry a tonne.

Balado's an observant seeker,

Who's also a very, very loud speaker.

Our beaters are Jan & Lan,

Who's carefully followed by Dan,

Our Clever Keeper is the right man.

Our other two chasers are Sarah & Brendan John,

They never leave the stands until the snitch's gone.

Thanks & now we must enter,

We've brought some sausages to burn on the embers!

They bowed to Mrs. Weasley, who applauded them right until they reached the table. Ron's face was blushing scarlet & Hermione was politely curtseying them.

"So guys, it's up to you," began Mrs. Weasley, "You can either play then eat or eat then play. What do you want to do?"

They huddled together, obviously deciding what to do.

"I think we'll play with the kids then eat," began Anderson.

He winked at them, mischievously.

"Fine, suit yourself," said Mrs. Weasley, looking a little hurt.

The Chudley Cannons followed Harry, Fred, George, Ron & Hermione to ward the small backyard. Hermione didn't want to embarrass the Weasley's & so she turned into a bigger field of 7 acres.

"Wow!" said Jan, "This is a really huge field!"

"Let's introduce ourselves, eh?" said Fred to the others, "Although sorry we don't have a song planned out!"

"It's OK!" said Dan, the keeper.

"I'm Fred!" muttered Fred.

"I'm George!" said George.

"I'm Ron!" said Ron, going red.

"I'm Hermione!" muttered Hermione, flushing scarlet.

"I'm Harry!" said Harry, looking away from them so they wouldn't see his scar.

But, tough luck for Harry because the seeker with good eye-sight, Brian Balado, said, "By golly gosh! It's Harry Potter!!!"

Everyone huddled around Harry to get a glimpse of his scar & to ask him all sorts of questions. This took about half an hour before Harry was able to coax them in to playing some extreme Quidditch. The two captains were Fred & Ally Anderson (short for Alastor). Fred picked Harry, Percy (he was here), Jan, Lan, Ron, Dan & George & Anderson got the others & Mr. Weasley (he too had arrived with Percy). Hermione was the referee. She was very nervous but, Mr. Weasley promised to lead her in the right direction with penalties & all that sort of stuff.

"Um ... Mount your brooms ..." began Hermione, shakily.

"NO!" screamed Ron, "Captains shake hands before we play anything!"

"Fine!" stormed Hermione, "Shake hands then!"

They shook hands. Then Hermione let out the Snitch, the Bludgers & Quaffle. Two minutes lapse. Then .. 

"Mount your brooms ... & GO!"

They were off! Mrs. Weasley was the commentator, so it was a bit funny.

"The Quaffle is immediately taken by Fred, passes to George, dive-ducks to Jan who passes to Lan & ... THEY SCORE!!! 10-0 & Bangers still in possession! (Bangers is what Fred's team is called & Mash is Ally's team!)

They played on & on like that until Harry did an amazing "Wronski Feint" & won the game!

"Wow, you sure fly well, Harry!" said Anderson, glowing with humiliation, "Fred was right to choose you!"

They reached the porch table & sat down. Mrs. Weasley brought to the table Lamb Chops, Beef Casserole, Gravy, Peas, Potatoes, Sausages, Shepard's Pie & Blueberry Pie. Everyone was so full at the end of the meal they just sat down to tell jokes & stories. Hermione was happy about this.

"Well, I'm the top student in my grade & I just love Arithmancy, don't you?" said Hermione.

Ally looked really taken away by Hermione's looks & brains. Harry & Ron brought the paper &

Magik-Cam in for the autographs & photos. It was nearly 8:00 & Harry was feeling tired. The Chudley Cannons then sang another song,

Good-bye & we thank you,

We really, absolutely do.

It was an extremely fun day,

We hope you'll invite us again to come & stay.

Our eyes are closing,

Our minds are floating.

As we say good-bye,

And fly, fly, fly.

Good-bye!

Everyone applauded politely & said good-bye once again. Mrs. Weasley raised her glass to them & drank. She choked on the drink. Mrs. Weasley was OK but, she looked mighty murderous. Harry & Ron decided to go to bed. 

Chapter 7!

Back to Hermione's! (Hermione's cousins have gone!)

"Harry, we're going back to Hermione's 

now," said Ron, "We're leaving!"

"Wh ... Wh ... What?" muttered Harry.

"Mum's gone crazy & took it out on Hermione & me. She said horrible things to us & told us to leave her premises right now. Glad you've already packed your bags," Ron mumbled.

Mr. Granger was waiting for them outside. Hermione was in tears. Ron was pale. Harry didn't know how to look. He was still pretty appalled at how Mrs. Weasley had acted but, he kept silent. He climbed into the backseat in the middle of the other two. It was a quiet journey back only to be disturbed by Mr. Ganger cracking jokes. Harry was pleased at this. It felt better to be in a laughing mood.

"And ... Have you heard about the vampire who scared the dentist with his manners? He said, 'Fang-you!' and the doctor ran off because he thought the vampire was going to give him ..." croaked Mr. Granger.

"DAD!" screamed Hermione, "Enough!"

The rest of the journey was quiet. After 15 more minutes, they reached The Granger Gang's home. It was no different from the last time they saw it. When they reached the door, Hermione's mother was in the entrance & she looked worried. They explained everything to her & she just sighed & told them to forget about it & do something quiet & constructive. Hermione wanted to show Ron what a muggle computer was & Harry followed. It was fun, as they spent the day looking at Hermione's games & playing Payday & Monopoly was enjoyable too. They let Ron win everything & he just flushed a bright red.

"I love this Monopoly game!" exclaimed Ron, "Let's play again!"

Hermione thought fast & said, "Um ... I think I hear Crookshanks miaowing for a drink."

They followed her & Hermione signalled to Harry to keep Ron busy for a few seconds.

"Accio Crookshanks!" she muttered.

Crookshanks appeared at her feet purring. She poured some thing called "Go-Kat" into a bowl marked "Crooky".

"She loves this Go-Kat stuff," Hermione explained.

It was night. Hermione's mum made Macaroni & Cheese for dinner with Tomato soup. It was was wonderful! Harry was feeling all drowsy after he ate & slumped into "Guest's Dwellings" for a nap.

Chapter 8!

The house goes Rigid!

"Harry, can you please get up? I have to change your sheets," mumbled Mrs. Granger.

"Er ... Yeah ... Sure," said Harry uneasily.

He went downstairs to meet Hermione & Ron on the side.

"Guess what?" screamed Hermione.

"Not the Chudley Cannons again, right?" asked Harry.

"NO!" said Hermione, "Mum & Dad have to go to work today! We get to stay at home all day! No interruptions!"

"Yeah," mumbled Ron.

"Um ... Let's eat, shall we?" muttered Harry.

He climbed the rest of the stairs & sat at the table. On three plates were three sausages, two pieces of toast, five rashes of bacon & two fried eggs. It was all rather set in an appetising way: A smiley face! After they had finished eating, Mr. & Mrs. Granger told them all the warnings, to be careful, not to go outside the house, leave all the phone calls & that sort of thing. 

"Thank you, Mr. & Mrs. Granger & Bye!" said Harry & Ron.

"Yes, dears, it was a pleasure! Bye!" said Mrs. Granger.

The car vroomed out of the driveway. Hermione clapped.

"Now we can finish our assignments!" she exclaimed.

Ron looked at Harry, hoping for him to say something against what Hermione said.

"Do we have to?" asked Harry, shrugging his shoulders at Ron .

"Yes!" muttered Hermione & she barged into the house with Ron at her heels.

The climbed the stairs & walked into the room with the door marked, "Hermione's Hang-out House". They sat at her table & finished their work. The homework the Divination teacher, Professor Sybill Trelawney, had given them was so boring, Ron didn't bother doing it. It was, "Explain in essay form, what is a fortune-tellers basic equipment in as much detail as possible".

"Oh, Ron, don't be such a fuss pot!" interjected Hermione, "If you don't like it, just quit & join my Arithmancy class, it's great!"

"Yeah, I suppose it would be," said Ron & Hermione flushed until, he added, "But, then again, rather you than me."

Harry burst out laughing. He wanted to quit Divination but, it was more of a joking-around session than learning. Harry wanted to quit Potions too, but Hermione just said that he shouldn't be quiting such a good subject, even if the professor was biased. 

After half an hour of serious studying, Ron got up & said, "I'm hungry, can we eat something now?"

"Yeah, I guess we've earned it," said Hermione & she too got up.

They walked down stairs & Hermione said, "Makio Lunch!"

There in front of them were plates, forks & all sorts of other cutlery.

"It's just like Hogwarts, you place your order with the plates," explained Hermione & she said, "Lamb Chops!"

Lamb Chops appeared. They had a fine feast indeed. Suddenly, as Ron was about to ask the plate for some blueberry pie, the house shook rigidly.

Chapter 9!

The entrance!

Hermione said shakily, "What's going on?"

"Let's ... Um ... Take a look around, shall we?" suggested Ron, even more shakily.

They got up from them the table & looked all over the place but still they couldn't find the culprit; in the kitchen cupboard, in all the bedrooms, in the backyard & nearly everywhere else too.

"I don't think it was 

that major," said Harry, "Anyway, if it happens again we'll investigate it more thoroughly, don't you think?"

They settled down at the table again. They ate for about fifteen peaceful minutes before the house shook more rigidly.

"It's time to take more drastic measures," said Hermione.

"Not again!" muttered Ron.

They looked in the same places again but, still without success.

"I don't think it was 

that major," repeated Harry, "Anyway, if it happens again we'll investigate it more thoroughly, don't you think?"

They settled themselves, yet again, on the table. Hermione was reading a book called, 

Yet Calmer, a book on how to calm things/people down. Ron was biting his nails, anxiously & Harry was looking around the house. Where would that shaking come from? Just as he thought this, the shaking returned. 

"IT IS TIME FOR EVEN MORE DRASTIC MEASURES!" snarled Ron.

They ran all around the house. Harry, however, looked at the case more logically. 

"I THINK IT'S COMING FROM THE BATHROOM!" he shouted, "LET'S TAKE OUR WANDS!"

They climbed the stairs, got their wand & raced into a room with a door marked, "Big boy Bathroom!". Sure enough, as Ron opened the cupboard door, the noise & shaking stopped. There was a big hole which could fit all of them in cosily.

"I'm going down there!" said Harry & he pushed himself down the hole. 

Chapter 10!

Guessing the identity!

He was closely followed by the other two. They were hauled into a stone circle with fire sprouting from all sides. But, there was a narrow path that led to another circle. Then, there was also to other ways to get out of the circle. There was a thing that looked like a laundry chute. Right beside it was a bridge.

"Shall we move on?" asked Ron.

"Yeah ... I'll take the path, Ron'll take the chute thingy & Hermione, you can take the bridge," said Harry & he added, "Good luck!"

They each went to the entrance of their way. Harry walked down the narrow path, careful not to go toward the edge. As he reached the second circle, the path behind him withered & disappeared.

"Something strange is going on here," Harry muttered to himself. 

Then he crossed another path to come to another circle. The path which he had just crossed withered & disappeared. This one had no path at the end but a chute. Harry climbed into it & let his hands go. He plummeted down the slide into a room lit with a green flame. It flickered & then died out. 

Harry whipped out his wand & muttered, "Lumos!"

Now, the end of his wand was lit with a narrow beam. Harry looked up & saw someone's back which had a long, black cape over it. The thing's scaly, mouldy & foul hands were clapped together.

Harry was a bit frightened of this thing but, he plucked up all his courage & said to it, "Who are you & where are we?"

"Harry Potter," it began, "I will give you some clues to help guess who I am. Don't you worry, they are so easy. I will recite the to you:

I am the person whom you most fear,

Among all, It is very clear.

I come in the night,

When you turn off the light,

To come, To come & murder you.

I have many followers,

Who seek the truth,

The truth & sting of my ways.

I was immortal,

You couldn't kill me.

Now, you have a chance,

A chance to prove to me.

Now, the last clue that I will give you, 

Will make you go all amused,

Because you solved all, just from this clue.

All that I will give you is,

Tom Marvolo Riddle!

Harry clapped his hands to his mouth with horror. It can't be! he thought to himself.

"Harry," began the thing, "Who am I?"

"You ... you ... it can't be," uttered Harry.

"Yes?" asked the thing.

"You're ... you're ... Voldemort!" exclaimed Harry.

Chapter 11!

The riddle of the box!

"Well, Harry, like I said earlier, you could guess it in a second with the last clue," said Voldemort, turning to face Harry.

His stomach lurched. What he saw made him turn away. Voldemort's whole body was decaying & his long finger nails were dirty with grime. His body was a greeny colour & he was holding a long stick. He was wearing robes of crimson & his eyes were red with fury. Harry jumped back, looking aghast.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Voldemort, sighing, "Can't stand my looks?"

Harry didn't answer. His hands were clenched & he felt a surge of anger spread across him. There was a throbbing pain in his scar that he had to contain. Harry was fuming with anger. This ... 'thing' in front of him killed his own loving, caring parents.

"Harry, I had the perfect plan last year," began Voldemort, "But it failed. Bartemius was my most faithful servant. You have out-done him. Yet, I have another plan to destroy you although, it is not as good as my previous one."

He crouched down. His eyes were on the ground.

Harry then asked him, "Tell me your plan. I want to see how that evil mind of yours works."

"Well," began Voldemort, "I will tell you. It all started last year when that Fudge fool administered the Dementor's kiss on Bartemius. I was astounded. Even Dumbledore didn't want it. So, I had to work out another plan with my fool-of-a-friend, Wormtail. We devised a plan to make Hogwarts close the next year since, I couldn't harm you under Dumbledore's care. I made plans for you to go to that Mudblood's house. You arrived & then went to that Muggle-loving fool's house. My plan started to fail. I needed you in the other house in order to capture you since, the mother & father were working. I made that muggle-loving fool's wife go a little mental under the Imperius Curse. It worked & you were out of that 'house'. My plot was shaping out again. I made the Mudblood's parents go to work & the coast was all clear. I rumbled the house & made you all suspicious. You came here. Your friends will come & join you if you win the battle of wits. It is only one thing & it is hard."

Voldemort took a deep, deep breath. He pulled out of his robes two boxes.

He said, "The left box is the box that will get you Hogwarts, your friends & all the rest back to you & it will also kill me. The right one will make everyone die & I will rule the world with my servants. You will die. It will not be a painful one, just a quick one & I doubt that you will feel anything."

"I choose the ..." began Harry, pointing at the left box.

"Hush!" started Voldemort, "It is not that easy! Both of them have a riddle behind it. You must solve it to go. I suppose you will choose the left one so here's the riddle:"

You will not find the answer,

But, wait ... let's give it a try.

The thing that will open me,

Is very, immensely valuable

You will always find me there,

A cemetery oh, yeah.

The thing I am is liquid,

People don't like to see me.

The last & final clue is,

I am crystally & clear,

And I am also in the shape of a pear.

"Do you understand, Harry?" sneered Voldemort.

Harry was in deep thought. What did it mean? 'People don't like to see me?' Why wouldn't they want to? He was puzzled. He made the box recite it so many times. Harry then decided to think it out logically. He first thought of a liquid in a pear shape which is clear. A raindrop?

"Is it a raindrop?" he asked Voldemort.

"No," he said.

What else was pear-shaped? Harry then decided to string in another clue. It can be found in a cemetery? What is a liquid that is pear-shaped, is clear & can be found inside a cemetery? A pear locket with water inside that is strung around a headstone which is polished? No, too complicated. It might not even have something to do with water, anyway. But, then again, what other liquids are there which are clear? So, he put in another clue. People don't like to see me? That made it more confusing so he started to add the last clue. I am valuable. What is a liquid that is pear-shaped, clear, can be found inside a cemetery & people don't like to see? Harry thought about this for ten minutes before the answer struck him. 

A tear! It fit all of the clues! But, it could also be wrong.

"Is it a tear?" asked Harry, shaking with triumph.

"HOW COULD HE HAVE GOT IT?" roared Voldemort.

He was being sucked into a whirlpool. Harry stood back, looking aghast. Voldemort ... 

gone? He felt so happy! He just couldn't wait to announce it to everyone!

Chapter 12!

Breaking the news!

Harry stood there. How could he get back up the chute? He wished Hermione & Ron were there. Just as he wished this, out of nowhere, 

Ron & Hermione came! 

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried," began Hermione.

"Yeah, we saw you solve that riddle thing," continued Ron.

"Did you see Voldemort disappear, too?" asked Harry.

Ron flinched at Voldemort's name but, he nodded along with Hermione. 

"Can you believe it?" muttered Ron, "That Voldemort can just disappear like that?"

"Die, you mean?" interjected Hermione.

They talked about it for half an hour before Harry said that they should go back.

"How can we, though?" said Harry.

"I have a spell," called Hermione & she heaved out her wand, "Spellio Retreatio!"

Now 

they were being sucked by a whirlpool. It was sweeping them off the ground & before long, they were in Hermione's house. Everyone that you could think of was there all looking panic-stricken; Mr. & Mrs. Granger, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Cornelius Fudge & Dumbledore! Harry's stomach lurched. Dumbledore? 

"Hello, Harry!" said Dumbledore & Fudge together.

"Oh, dears!" said Mrs. Weasley, as she picked them all up & hugged them.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

So, Harry explained everything with the help of the other two. He said all about the house beiing shaken, the entrance in the bathroom, the paths, Voldemort's story, the riddle in the box & how Voldemort was swept into a whirlpool. His voice was becoming very croaky from saying all of this.

"Well, Harry, I think you'd better take some rest!" muttered Fudge, pointing to a cosy sofa.

"I think not," interjected Dumbledore, "You need to come with me. So do you too. We have to go to Hogwarts. It will be re-opened."

They went with Dumbledore to Hogwarts. Everything became the same. It was very peaceful, without the worries of Voldemort. Ron got into serious trouble for not doing his Divination homework. Professor Trelawney made him scrub all of her crystal balls (48) twice. That year, Gryffindor won the house cup & Harry, Ron & Hermione all graduated. Crabbe & Goyle were held back!

So, what do you think?

I'm sorry to the reviewer who posted the review to this story last time, but the story was muddled up. 

**The End!**


End file.
